Bajo las estrellas
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: La noche cubría el cielo. Las estrellas eran las únicas que nos podían ver desde las alturas. Las estrellas que siempre había mirado solitario y que ahora me miraban, mientras Deidara chocaba sus labios contra los míos suavemente.


Hola sempais :D Mary los saluda desde su computadora con un nuevo one shot. Bien, conociendome habría querido hacer un SasoDei ó un ItaSaso, pero había algo que me molestaba. El reto que me había impuesto (junto con unas otras pocas chicas) de convertir a Deidara en seme OwÓ. Y no quería acabar el año, llevandome ese asuntito como pendiente =.=U. En realidad no sé si he logrado hacerlo, debo de admitirlo que por todo lo demás esto es más que nada un Frienship de "Navidad" (si asi quieren llamarlo ustedes eweU) y que al final tiene un beso ¬w¬ así que, creo que podemos llamarlo DeiIta entre los parametros del yaoi ^^UU

Bueno, así que aquí se los dejo. Agradeciendo que lean y comenten esta locura que se me ocurrió a último momento.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y sus personajes solo los tomé prestados. Si mío fuera... bueno... bueno eweUU... ¡Se haría puros capítulos de Akatsuki! OwÓ**

* * *

><p><strong>((~*~Bajo las estrellas~*~))<strong>

**.**

**.**

ITACHI PO´V

Nuevamente miró el cielo en Noche Buena. El aire es fresco desde el balcón de mi casa y remueve mis cabellos, cosquilleándome el rostro y provocando que me estremezca de frío. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Destellando en el cielo están las estrellas y finjo que me ven desde arriba, absortas en sus propios sentimientos, parpadeando al tiempo en que por un momento la luz se apaga en ellas. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan bellas esta noche? ¿Sabrán a caso que aquí, en la Tierra, todos festejamos Navidad?

Afuera se escuchan los gritos de los niños al romper la piñata y de vez en cuando las risas al ver emocionados cómo los cohetes salen volando e iluminan un momento la noche oscura en la calle. Gritan a sus padres y todos están ansiosos por meterse a sus casas y empezar a recibir los regalos, pero siempre deben esperar a la cena familiar.

Puedo imaginarlos, desde aquí en mi solitario balcón, que tragan apenas probando el bocado y luego se paran para correr alrededor de la mesa, preguntando si ya se abrirán los obsequios. Imagino a sus padres responderles que eso será hasta que terminen de comer todos y ellos ahora corren alrededor de la mesa, gritando y pidiendo a todos que se apresuren. Que los regalos descansan bajo el abrigo del árbol de navidad que yace quieto, iluminando el rincón de la casa, cubriendo también bajo su sombra al nacimiento.

Puedo imaginarlo. Pero no puedo festejarlo. Sin embargo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

No. Eso no significa que yo no tenga familia ni que tengamos una religión que impide que la festejemos. Simplemente quiere decir que mis padres nunca tienen tiempo de atenderse a este tipo de cosas, el trabajo es más importante. El hecho de que incluso en víspera de Navidad la pasemos solos mi hermano y yo, ó solamente en compañía de la vieja señora de la calle que no puede festejar con nadie la Navidad y viene a cuidarnos es quizá un poco diferente a lo que muchos chicos de mi edad harían.

Si tan solo Sasuke tuviera edad de jugar… Pero apenas tiene unos meses y lo único que sabe hacer es decir balbuceos extraños y sin sentido. Suspiro.

No debo de sentirme triste. Me gusta pensar que cuando mis padres lleguen –y si no están muy cansados por el trabajo ó de malhumor– cumplirán su promesa de que pondremos juntos el árbol de Navidad. Sonrió al imaginar como Sasuke mirara el árbol y sus luces intermitentes de variados colores. Con suerte, mi madre tendrá tiempo para descongelar un poco de carne y, aunque no sea el pavo que todos mis compañeros de la escuela comen, será algo muy parecido. Si mis padres llegaran con humores negativos, me limitaré aquí a pasar la noche, con un buen chocolate caliente y una manta sobre mi espalda, mirando las estrellas y pidiéndoles de favor que si se puede, el próximo año hagan que podamos festejar _bien _esta época. En fin, apenas si tengo nueve años, puedo esperar y tengo mucho tiempo para poder pasarla con mi familia como se debe.

Algunos dirían que al menos debería de salir y jugar con los niños, pero mis padres les llaman _chusma._ No sé qué significa realmente esa palabra, pero me hacen asociarla a que son niños de la calle, indignos de estar conmigo ó algo así.

A veces me pregunto si mi familia estará bien de la cabeza. ¿Qué tendría de malo pasar tiempo con niños, aunque fueran de la calle?

Los miró desde mi balcón, aburrido y esperando que no se percaten de que el _rico _y _prodigioso _Itachi Uchiha, está sentado solo en víspera de esta noche tan soñada todo el año. Eso sí sería vergonzoso. Aunque regresando de vacaciones, apuesto a que nos pondrán a hablar sobre lo que hicimos con nuestras familias y amigos y yo tendré que responder que nos limitamos a cenar y a dormir, aunque ni a eso llegamos.

Desde abajo escucho como la señora habla a Sasuke y le cuenta una historia para dormir. Siempre que hace eso, deja a Sasuke en su regazo y ella es la primera en dormirse. Minutos después de que empieza la historia bajo y acomodo a Sasuke en su cuna –con ciertos trabajos, claro–, me quedo con él un rato jugando con robots frente a él hasta que duerme y yo puedo regresar a ver la calle desde mi sillón.

Me preparo mi chocolate y cojo mi cobija azul que tengo desde pequeño. Mis padres creen que la he tirado desde los seis años pero aquí sigue conmigo, es mi fiel compañera de Noche Buena.

Y ya son las once de la noche y sigo mirando con sueño la calle. Los niños han empezado a entrar a sus casas. Por la calle solitaria no viene ningún carro… Ó seré más específico: No viene por la calle, el carro de mis padres.

Supongo que ahora debería de ponerle un abrigo a la vieja señora que nos cuida y cobijar a Sasuke antes de irme a dormir. Suspiro pesadamente. Sé que no debería de esperar mucho, pero… Supongo que pese a que uno no quiere emocionarse con la Navidad, ésta siempre tendrá un efecto risueño en el corazón de las personas. Sin embargo, comienza a cansarme.

Todavía escucho que hay niños jugando y me asomo cautelosamente. Ahí hay seis niños que todavía ríen y corren arrojándose bolas de nieve. Por sus ropas y debido a que es muy noche para que dejaran a nadie andar por ahí, sé que son niños de los del Orfanato. Los reconozco casi de inmediato.

Cada tarde acostumbran a escaparse –ó es lo que supongo porque siempre llegan dos guardias ó maestros (no lo sé), y los tratan de pescar en plena calle– y salen a jugar con los otros niños. Usualmente nunca se ven a los chicos del Orfanato fuera, pero a ellos es muy fácil distinguirlos por su tendencia a escaparse y jugar entre ellos casi todos los días.

La única niña tiene el cabello azulado y ojos naranjas, siempre se Yahikoa parte de su cabello en una cebollita de un lado, pero dejando que el resto de su cabello caiga. Según he aprendido a diferenciarla, su nombre es Konan. Siempre está junto de un chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos pardos, creo que su nombre es Yahiko Con ellos va un chico pelirrojo y de peculiares ojos grises, es muy callado y casi siempre se sienta en la banqueta a mirar a los demás, su nombre es Nagato. Ellos tres siempre van muy juntos, eran un grupo dentro de un grupo.

Con los otros tres pasaba lo mismo. Uno era de cabellos plateados y ojos violeta, era muy ruidoso e irritante. Su nombre era Hidan. El otro, más bajo y casi tan tranquilo como Nagato, era otro pelirrojo llamado Sasori. Él había ido conmigo algún bimestre en la escuela cuando teníamos seis años, pero sus padres murieron y él fue llevado al Orfanato, no lo había vuelto a ver más de cerca que ahora… Aunque creo que nunca le agrade mucho que se dijera. El otro, que siempre iba pegado a Sasori, era un rubio de ojos rasgados y azules. Su nombre era Deidara. Parecía ser quien incitaba a los otros a escaparse y parecía un chico simpático y agradable, aunque hiperactivo y muy curioso.

A estas horas de la noche me sorprendía que los dos hombres que siempre venían a buscarlos no lo hubieran hecho ya. Sin nada más que hacer, me quede ahí mirándolos a los seis jugar.

De repente, Sasori giró la mirada hacia donde yo estaba y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué estás mirando, Uchiha?– preguntó desde abajo. Deidara se acercó a él y me miro. No pude evitar sonrojarme por haber sido descubierto mirándolos.

–No estoy mirando nada– dije, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharan. Los otros tres (Nagato me miraba desde la banqueta) se reunieron alrededor de Sasori y Deidara. Sintiéndome un poco amenazado pensé en irme de ahí pero en vez de eso los mire detenidamente.

–¿Es eso cierto?– preguntó Sasori –No has quitado la vista de ninguno de nosotros desde que empezamos a jugar.

Sasori siempre me había parecido de lo más petulante. Pero en realidad, él pensaba lo mismo de mí. Me lo había dicho un día que tuvimos que sentarnos en la misma mesa.

–No seas tan grosero, danna, hum– le dijo Deidara, sonriendo y mirándolo con un destello raro en los ojos. Se giro a verme –Aunque es de mala educación mirar así a la gente, ¿no crees?

Apreté los labios en una fina línea.

–Ya va– dijo Hidan con una sonrisa, golpeando los hombros de Sasori y Deidara y luego mirándome a mí como si yo fuera una especie de bicho raro. Fruncí el ceño ante la desvergonzada acción del chico –Qué engreído te ves desde aquí. Oye, oye. ¿Estás solo en tu casa?

Miré hacia atrás, como si quisiera comprobar que mi niñera continuaba dormida. Pero aunque así era, el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Gire a verlos y negué con la cabeza.

–No.– respondí, cortante. Ya dispuesto a meterme a la casa.

–¡Eh!– gritó la voz de Deidara –Sé que ahí la única que está es la vieja que los cuida todas las noches y que incluso se duerme en tu casa en Noche Buena, hum.

Gire sobre mis talones y fruncí el ceño.

–¿Y eso qué tiene?– le pregunte, a la defensiva. Desde el balcón pude ver la sonrisa del rubio extenderse.

–Te debes estar aburriendo horrores. ¿Por qué no sales y juegas un rato con nosotros, hum?– sugirió en tono amigable, pero un poco burlón, vete a saber por qué.

–¿A sí? Pues yo sé que ustedes se escaparon esta noche del orfanato y que en cualquier momento vendrán a buscarlos.

–¿Y?– preguntó Hidan, enojado.

–No nos querrás acusar, ¿ó sí?– preguntó Sasori, irritado. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente –¿Entonces?

–Solo digo que podría meterme en problemas– contesté, con sinceridad –Y no quiero eso.

–Oh. ¿Qué tantos problemas puedes acarrear siendo el hijo primogénito de los Uchiha, hum?– preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa todavía más grande –Además, no te llevaremos a otra calle. Nos quedaremos a jugar aquí, hum.

Torcí la boca mientras lo pensaba. ¡No podía creer que lo estuviera considerando! Sabía que estaba mal cuando me pasé la lengua por los labios y le contesté:

–Esperen ahí, por favor. Ya bajo.

Antes de salir de la casa me asegure de ponerme un suéter abrigador y un gorrito. Miré a la anciana que estaba sentada en la mecedora y sin atreverme a acercarme más por temor a despertarla, me alce de puntas para comprobar si Sasuke seguía dormido. Ambos parecían tranquilos, así que me puse las botas de nieve y la bufanda y salí a la calle.

Cerré la puerta y miré a los chicos que me esperaban al pie de la casa. Me sentí muy nervioso, porque yo no convivía mucho con la gente, pero ahora estaba tan aburrido que había aceptado su invitación.

Me quede parado, esperando que ellos dijeran algo. Nagato se paraba y sacudía la nieve del pantalón y se acercaba a los demás. Se me quedaron mirando atentamente. Hidan le dio un empujón a Sasori.

–¡Hey!– replico él, echando una furibunda mirada hacia atrás –¿Por qué haces eso?

–Preséntanos– exigió el albino y sonrió –Eres el único que nos conoce y lo conoce a él más formalmente.

–Pero si apenas ha mencionado que iban en la misma escuela– dijo Yahiko con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Eso acaso importa?– dijo Hidan, encogiéndose de hombros. Sasori me miro y torció la boca.

–Vale– dijo, al parecer molesto –Él es Itachi Uchiha– dijo y luego miró a sus amigos para señalarlos respectivamente los presentaba –Uchiha. Ellos son Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Hidan y Deidara.

–Hola– dije a todos y sacudí la mano.

–¡Bien!– gritó Deidara, al parecer emocionado –Como Nagato no quiere jugar a las correteadas, tendrás que ocupar su lugar en el equipo de Konan y Yahiko. ¿Están todos de acuerdo, hum?

–Claro– contestó Yahiko con una sonrisa. Konan asintió.

–Espero que corras bien, Itachi– dijo Deidara mientras alzaba las cejas, retándome. Yo no comprendí muy bien el que él se dispusiera a echarme riña pero me encogí de hombros.

–Bueno, te explico de qué va esto– me dijo Sasori, un poco grosero –Las banderas están aparcadas en las dos casas de esta calle. El reto es que uno de los equipos se haga con una de ellas. Se vale tirar bolas de nieve, si una de ellas te da quedas congelado. No puedes moverte hasta que un compañero te toque. Nagato supervisa que no haya trampa. ¿Comprendes?

Asentí firmemente y baje hasta donde estaban ellos. Nagato camino hasta el otro lado de la calle, marcando con una ramita algo parecido a la mitad de la cancha de juego. Sasori, Hidan y Deidara se apartaron para planear una estrategia. Konan y Yahiko me jalaron de la mano y me explicaron su "plan" de ataque.

Deidara se irguió y nos miró.

–Nosotros estamos listos, hum– anunció.

–¿Entendido?– dijo Yahiko mientras nos sonreía. Asentí.

–De acuerdo– dijo Konan en un susurro. Yahiko se irguió y sonrió.

–Estamos listos.

–¡Jashin proclama que el juego empieza en veinte segundos, a sus posiciones!– gritó Hidan antes de echar a correr hacia su base, seguido de Sasori y Deidara.

Me quede parado, confundido.

–¿Jashin?– pregunté en un susurro. Konan me tomo de la mano y me hizo correr hacia el lado contrario.

–No te quedes ahí– me dijo entre una risa melodiosa. Yo me sonroje.

Las banderas estaban distanciadas por unos cinco metros desde la línea que Nagato había trazado en la nieve con su barita. Por fin llegamos a donde estaba una especie de bandera color rojo y Konan y Yahiko se escondieron detrás de los autos, como lo habían planeado. Yo me quede entre las escaleras de una casa, siempre vigilando que mis padres no fueran a llegar de repente y cerca de la bandera que debía de proteger.

–¡3…2…1… El juego empieza!– escuche que gritó Nagato.

Konan salió disparada entre la calle y Yahiko corrió escondiéndose entre los autos. Según Yahiko el plan era que Konan saliera como una carnada y llegara lo más pronto posible a la base de los otros. Deidara e Hidan como siempre se quedarían con el frente de ataque y desviarían la atención de Yahiko mientras echaban a correr hacia la base (donde yo tenía que tener un par de bolas de nieve con su nombre) y Yahiko pudiera descongelar a Konan y llegar hasta donde Sasori, que según me advirtió, tenía una puntería de los mil demonios… Para nosotros, porque nos daría si nos veía incluso a tres metros de distancia y estuviéramos escondidos entre los autos.

Escuche como Konan se quedaba congelada e Hidan y Deidara proferían gritos de victoria. Tragué saliva. Oí como Yahiko corría y gritaba que había descongelado a Konan, preparé mis bolas de nieve. Y estaba a punto de lanzarlas cuando escuche a Sasori gritar, victorioso.

Me pase la lengua por los labios y sabiendo que era el único en pie, me gire hacia donde estaban Deidara e Hidan y lance una bola de nieve que le dio de lleno al pecho de Hidan.

–¡No!– gritó, frustrado –¡Jashin te maldice!

Mientras me preparaba para lanzar la segunda bola de nieve, me pregunté quién demonios era Jashin. Deidara me lanzo una bola de nieve, vi como Sasori se acercaba con otra. Yo esquive la de Deidara y estaba en proceso de esconderme de nuevo, con una sonrisa altanera, cuando de repente al girar para lanzarla me cogieron del brazo.

–¡Agh!– gritó Hidan, señalando hacia mí –¡El viejo avaro de Kakuzu!

Deidara también se freno y se quedo estático antes de echar a correr. Gire hacia arriba mi vista y vi que ahí estaba uno de los hombres que siempre salían a buscarlos a ellos. Me revolví entre su fuerte agarre pero no logré nada.

–No puedo creer que tú también empieces, Kenji– me dijo con una grave voz.

–¿Kenji?– exclamé –¡Mi nombre no es Kenji!

El hombre negó con la cabeza y me jaló hacia donde habían echado a correr los otros y me habían abandonado. ¡Vaya suerte la mía! Seguí retorciéndome de un lado a otro, sin lograr ningún efecto en el agarre del sujeto. Me arrastro de la mano por varias calles, mientras buscaba a los otros.

–Quédate quieto. Sabes que cuando uno te agarra ya no te escapas– me dijo con voz severa.

–¡Pero yo no soy del orfanato!– grité, desesperado.

–No te…– su oración fue interrumpida por una bola de nieve que se estrello en su cara y le hizo soltarme. Caí con fuerza sobre la nieve.

–¡Hey Kakuzu!– gritó Hidan con descaro desde atrás de un auto –¡Ya estás más senil cada día!

Él se giro a ver a Hidan, echando fuego por la mirada.

–¡Hidan, mocoso desobediente!– gritó al parecer olvidándose de mí. Sentí que un par de manos me sujetaban de los hombros y tiraban de mí.

–Ponte de pie, hum– me dijo en un susurro al oído la voz de Deidara y torpemente le hice caso. El hombre estaba corriendo alrededor del auto, buscando atrapar a Hidan.

–¡No me atrapas!– gritaba Hidan una y otra vez.

–¡Ven aquí y te enseñare sobre modales, mocoso impertinente!– gritó Kakuzu. Deidara me tomo de la mano y me hizo correr por la oscura calle. No me sorprendía que nadie saliera de su casa a ver qué tanto ajetreo había a casi ser las once y media de la noche, porque esto pasaba muy a menudo. Quizá demasiado. Escuche como Hidan gritaba de frustración y me di cuenta de que lo habían capturado.

–¡Deidara!– gritó Sasori desde atrás de un auto. Deidara fue para allá y me jaló a mí también. Ambos jadeábamos mientras nos hincábamos en la nieve. Sasori me miro con desdeño.

–Qué mal lo haces– me dijo en un susurro. Deidara lanzó una carcajada. Me quede callado mientras me sonrojaba, Deidara me soltó la mano –Por tu culpa han capturado a Hidan.

–¿Y los otros, hum?– preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa.

–Yahiko mandó a Konan con Nagato. Se quedo en la otra acera– dijo, señalando a otro auto donde resaltaba la cabellera de Yahiko, él nos miró y sonrió victorioso. Escuché a Hidan refunfuñar cada vez más cerca.

Deidara miró a Sasori.

–¿Crees que puedas entretenerlo en lo que acompaño al Uchiha a su casa, hum?– preguntó. Intente decir que yo podía llegar solo, pero no me salieron las palabras.

–¡Hey!– exclamó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido –¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso es una idea? ¿Por qué no lo distraer tú y yo llevo al Uchiha a la casa?

–Si quieres, hum– dijo Deidara, sonriendo maliciosamente. Sasori se sonrojo y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

–Vale, pues. Llévatelo tú y yo me quedo– le dijo Sasori. Hidan ya se oía bastante cerca –Pero rápido.

Deidara volvió a sujetarme la mano y me hizo caminar entre escondido detrás del carro. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Kakuzu pasaba con Hidan sujeto de la cintura y las piernas y brazos colgando. Sasori se echó a correr.

–¡Sasori!– gritó Kakuzu.

–¡No me vas a pescar a mí!– gritó. Seguido del hombre salió corriendo y luego, también al mismo tiempo Yahiko salía y empezaba a burlarse de Kakuzu. Pobre, pensaba yo mientras Deidara me llevaba hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Llegamos hasta allá jadeando, todavía no estaban mis padres.

–Eso ha estado cerca, hum– dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los rubios cabellos –Fue divertido. Hay que repetirlo uno de estos días, ¿eh?

–Yo… no estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo…– le contesté. Deidara sonrió de oreja a oreja y por alguna razón me sonroje.

–Creo que ya va siendo hora de que salgas de vez en cuando, hum.

Fruncí el ceño. En realidad, no quería repetir esto ni por un millón de pesos. Deidara se giró a ver la calle.

–No lo creo– le dije. Deidara volvió la mirada a mí, se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, total que nos hemos divertido, hum– dijo con una sonrisa –¿Me vas a decir que no?

No conteste porque en realidad hasta el momento en que había llegado Kakuzu había sido… entretenido. Mire hacia el piso.

–Oye– dijo él y lo gire a ver nuevamente, tenía la mano extendida y la bandera roja que yo debía de cuidar aquella noche de juego y me la dio –Hemos ganado. Anótanos esta victoria y sé honesto la próxima vez que nos veamos para decirle a los demás el resultado. Te veo luego, hum.

Y salió corriendo por la calle. Me le quede mirando hasta que desapareció en la esquina de la calle.

La parte racional de mi cerebro me decía que no _debía _de repetir lo de esta noche. Pero era todavía peor _desear _que sí volviera a pasar.

Me metí a la casa. Estaba silenciosa y ni Sasuke ó la anciana que nos cuidaba parecían haber advertido mi ausencia.

**0*0*0**

No los vi durante una semana. En ese tiempo pasaba más tiempo esperando en el balcón que dentro de la casa, incluso llegué a pensar que todo eso me lo había soñado. Pero estaba decidido a creer que no era así. Me aferraba a la bandera que me había dado Deidara como el resultado del juego para saber que sí había pasado y que tenía guardada en un cajón de mi cómoda.

Sé que era infantil, pero yo no tenía muchos amigos porque mis padres no me dejaban salir, así que esto era importante.

El lunes de la siguiente semana, mientras esperaba un no sé qué y repartía miradas por toda la calle me sentí muy estúpido por estar ahí, con una bandera en la mano y esperando que llegara alguno de ellos a visitarme. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando decidí que no tenía caso. Estaba a punto de meterme malhumorado a la casa cuando escuche:

–¡Psss!

Me gire sobre mis talones. Me asome por la baranda y vi a Deidara mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

–Deidara, ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunté. Deidara se encogió de hombros.

–Quería ver si se te antojaba jugar un rato, hum.

Mire a todos lados, buscando señales de los otros, pero no encontré ninguna.

–¿Y los demás?– pregunte en un susurro. Deidara frunció el ceño.

–Se han quedado en el Orfanato. Seguimos castigados y ninguno se atrevió a venir para acá, hum– me respondió mientras se encogía de hombros –¿Vas a bajar o no?

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza y asentí. Entré a la casa y metí la cabeza al cuarto de Sasuke, donde estaba él durmiendo y la mujer viendo el canal de cocina. Con cuidado me asome y vi que la anciana estaba dormida. ¿Era sensato dejarnos a los dos con una mujer que hacía lo mismo que Sasuke en todo el día: Dormir?

Me encogí de hombros y fui a la puerta principal donde salí y me encontré con Deidara. Él sonrió.

–Creí que no ibas a bajar, hum– me dijo y yo lo miré con una ligera sonrisa.

–No iremos a meternos en problemas, ¿verdad? Debo de estar aquí antes de las nueve de la noche.

–Estarás aquí ahora mismo sino dejas de hablar sobre reglas, hum– dijo Deidara torciendo los ojos –Estoy harto de ellas, hum.

Deidara saltó el escalón de la acera y me miró para que lo siguiera. Sabía que no era sensato hacerlo, pero baje y lo seguí a través de las calles. Deidara comenzó a platicarme sobre cómo les había sido imposible salirse en la última semana y de lo increíble que era cuánto odiaba el orfanato. Me dijo también que Sasori había estado cabreado con él porque en una de las clases que les daban sobre cómo hacer un volcán en miniatura él había hecho que el carbonato hiciera (en sus propias palabras): ¡BANG! por no haber seguido las instrucciones de Sasori y que ahora el pelirrojo no había querido hablarle durante cuatro días enteros y él se había aburrido tanto que había decidido correr el riesgo de salir para verme.

–Creo que es injustificado que haga eso, hum– me dijo mientras nos parábamos frente a una fuente y él se metía las manos a los bolsillos (había estado contando su historia con pelos y señales) –Yo no pensé que el volcán fuera a explotar, hum.

Sonreí tontamente. No sabía qué era lo que debía decirle.

–¿Y tú?– preguntó de pronto –¿Qué has hecho?

Estaba en proceso de responder cuando unos niños llegaron corriendo con Deidara y empezaron a soltar chistes entre ellos. Los miré ligeramente aturdido.

–¿Quieres jugar?– dijo uno de ellos.

–¡Sí, nos falta uno en nuestro equipo!

Deidara les sonrió.

–Por supuesto que juego, hum– dijo, y luego me miro a mí –¿Quieres entrarle, hum?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero uno de los chicos hizo una mueca.

–Solo necesitamos un jugador– dijo y yo cerré la boca –Además, Uchiha no es de los que gusta jugar nada con nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Ese qué podía saber?

–¿Verdad?– preguntó otro mirándome a mí. Apreté los dientes.

–No…– dije con la voz ligeramente quebrada –No me interesa jugar con chusma como ustedes.

Y diciendo esto me di media vuelta y camine hacia mi casa.

–¡Bu! ¡Eres un idiota, Uchiha!– escuche que gritaron algunos.

–Es un completo engreído– dijo otro.

Me detuve en medio de la calle, apretando mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis uñas me lastimaban las palmas. Luego de unos segundos, con el corazón acelerado y los oídos zumbados eché a correr.

No paré aunque me alejaba cada vez más de mi casa, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento, pero por ahora, se limitaban a dificultar mi visión. Corrí hasta que se cayó el sol y se oscureció todo.

Aún había entre las casas las luces de Navidad. Ahora quería estar cerca de un pino y quedarme ahí un rato.

No supe cómo fue que llegue hasta la plaza del centro donde había un enorme árbol de navidad, surcado por unas figuras de hielo muy hermosas que comenzaban a deshacerse ya por la falta de mantenimiento. Me quedé ahí, con la respiración agitada.

Mis padres no tardarían en llegar y yo no sabía ni siquiera cómo regresar. El camino que había tomado había sido tan ajeno a mí que me sorprendía que de pronto me sintiera tan a gusto ahí, al pie de ese enorme árbol, de los más grandes que podría haber visto jamás a mi corta edad de nueve años.

Sinceramente, esto era lo más cercano que había estado de uno de estos adornos navideños.

Como era de suponer, mis padres habían faltado a su promesa de poner el árbol de Navidad y además, habían pasado esa fiesta en el trabajo.

No tenía amigos ni familia con tiempo para poder pasar juntos esa noche. Y eso hacía que me diera tanto coraje como vergüenza.

–¡Itachi!– gritó alguien a mis espaldas y gire a verlo. Ahí estaba Deidara, corriendo a unos pocos metros de mí. Lo mire sorprendido –¡Itachi, hum!

Me talle los ojos con fuerza, limpiándome las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas. Deidara por fin me dio alcance.

–¿No tenías que estar jugando con tus amigos?– le dije, de manera déspota.

–Oye…– susurro, con apenas aliento –Lo que te dijo ese chico fue… muy desagradable…

–¿En serio? No lo había notado– dije con desdeño. Deidara frunció el ceño.

–No tienes que portarte tan petulante, hum– me dijo, ofendido –Después de todo he venido contigo.

–¿Y por qué?

Deidara se quedo callado unos segundos, lo mire enojado por su silencio.

–¿Por qué has venido conmigo?– le grité, instándolo a contestar. Deidara se puso a la defensiva.

–¡Porque pareces una buena persona, hum!– me contestó, y mientras yo relajaba mis músculos –Nadie merece estar solo en Navidad, hum.

–Yo estuve solo. No tengo amigos y mis padres están demasiado ocupados con el trabajo que no se dignan a pisar un pie sobre la casa hasta muy entrada la noche.

–¿Y qué soy yo?– preguntó Deidara –Te he perseguido por prácticamente toda la ciudad. ¿No crees que eso significa algo, hum?

–¿Qué significa?– pregunté, déspota. Deidara me miró de manera firme.

–Significa que ya tienes un amigo, hum.

Lo miré completamente anonadado. Parpadeando sorprendido y sin habla. Deidara sonrió altaneramente.

–¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que ya tengas con quién pasar tus próximas Navidades, hum?

No contesté.

**(*~*~*~*)**

**NUEVE AÑOS DESPUÉS**

_¿Qué podía decir de aquella noche en que me invitaron a bajar los que ahora son mis amigos? Había sido realmente especial para mí poder encontrar lo que un día había deseado. Alguien con quien pasar la navidad. _

_Ya siendo mayores de edad y cada quien en sus respectivas casas, me sorprendió que ninguno quedara demasiado lejos de los otros. Siempre venían a visitarme y a veces quedábamos todos para ir a la plaza, lo que en realidad, me remontaba a cuando Deidara se había convertido en mi primer amigo. Gracias a él yo logré hacerme de amigos y pronto ya no tuve que estar escapándome de la casa para verlos. Aunque la primera vez que mis padres se enteraron de ello fue bastante problemático. No pude salir en dos semanas y me quedaba sentado como antaño, en el balcón. Desde abajo, ellos pasaban y me saludaban, platicábamos como si en realidad no estuviera a un par de metros lejos de ellos. _

_Deidara incluso llegaba a treparse por la pared a veces, años más adelante y se sentaba conmigo en el balcón y platicábamos de muchas cosas, muchas que no tenían sentido. Pronto descubrí que me gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con él y de repente me ponía completamente nervioso. _

_Me di cuenta de que lo amaba una noche de invierno cuando fuimos a acampar y se le olvido el saco de dormir. Le dije que podía dormir conmigo y mientras nuestros cuerpos se calentaban juntos, creí que me estaba derritiendo pese a que la tierra estaba un poco húmeda. _

_Nunca le dije nada porque creía que él y Sasori estaban juntos. Si Deidara era mi mejor amigo, para él lo era Sasori y al revés. Muchas veces, Deidara parecía enojado conmigo y era grosero. Sasori se acercaba y me decía que era porque lo traía de a loco. _

_¿Cómo poder comprender esas palabras con claridad? Me habían hecho pensar incluso que lo sacaba de quicio y quise hacerme a un lado. _

_De eso han pasado cuatro días. Y ya es Noche Buena. _

_Como acostumbramos, Akatsuki (como nos hicimos llamar en algún momento de nuestra infancia) estamos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Con tres niños de nueve años y dos de diez corriendo como lo hacíamos antaño nosotros: Sasuke, Naruto (el hermanastro de Deidara), Gaara, Kankuro y Temari (los tres hermanastros de Sasori) y provocando ruido. _

_–No sé por qué tienen que traerlos– dijo Hidan con el ceño fruncido mientras los veía jugar emocionados._

_–Los padres, hum– suspiro Deidara, frustrado. Sasori sonrió._

_–No es tan malo. Solamente mientras no rompan nada– dijo mientras vigilaba que Gaara no golpeara a Naruto con el bate que le habían traído de obsequio –¡Hey, cuidado con eso!_

_–Más parecen los padres de ellos– dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa burlona. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Konan –¿Verdad?_

_–Sí– respondió ella –Pero eso está bien. Ya irán practicando para cuando tengan que serlo._

_–¡Y quién dijo que quiero tener hijos!– gritó Sasori, completamente rojo._

_Sonreí mientras me levantaba y un poco incómodo, subía al balcón para estar solo. Mi casa era la que siempre se usaba para este tipo de cosas, pero como siempre, mis padres se desaparecían esta noche. Al menos ahora la casa no se sentía tan sola. _

_Admire como la noche iba apoderándose del cielo. Recordaba como de pequeño rogaba porque mis padres llegaran a poner el árbol de navidad. Parecía como si aquello le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona completamente diferente a mí. Sonreí. _

_Me sentía triste porque Deidara había parecido evasivo conmigo, y yo no me dejaba atrás, pues con el orgullo herido apenas si me le quería acercar. _

_De pronto, escuche que la puerta del balcón se abría y gire la cabeza. _

_Deidara._

_–Hola– me dijo en un susurro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. _

_–Hola– le respondí incómodo. Miré otra vez hacia la calle._

_–¿Qué estás haciendo?– me preguntó, burlón –¿Sigues mirando la calle esperando a tus padres ó algo así, hum? Allá abajo hay mucha gente que espera tenerte ahí para partir el pastel, hum._

_–¿Habrá pastel? Qué ridiculez._

_–No es ridículo, hum– contestó Deidara, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a mi lado –En todo caso fue Nagato quién lo pidió._

_–¿Y?_

_Deidara frunció el ceño. _

_–¿Qué te traes, hum?– preguntó, al parecer molesto –Estás comportándote de manera muy arrogante últimamente._

_–Yo no tengo nada._

_–Bueno pues, entonces estas empezando nada más a querer joder, ¿no?_

_–Tsk. Eso no es verdad._

_Hubo un silencio entre ambos. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? Lo único en lo que pensaba es en la hostilidad que habíamos mostrado ambos a lo largo de estas semanas y en lo triste que me resultaba pensar siquiera en perder un amigo importante. Porque era el único que me importaba conservar._

_¿Cuándo habían iniciado estos estúpidos sentimientos? Eran ridículos y los quería fuera de mi corazón. Me parecían insoportables. _

_–¿Sabes qué más detestó de ti, Itachi?– preguntó de pronto Deidara. Y me gire a verlo, molesto. _

_–¿Qué?_

_–Lo orgulloso que resultas ser a veces. He platicado con Sasori no danna, ¿sabes? Cree que ha sido culpa mía esto…– nos señalo a ambos –Pero se equivoca. _

_–¿A sí?_

_De repente, Deidara estaba demasiado cerca de mí y sentía su respiración cosquillearme el cuello. Me quede quieto, completamente sorprendido de lo embriagante que me resultaba su cercanía como para reaccionar y darme cuenta de algo además de él poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. Mi corazón se disparo en solo un segundo y comencé a respirar agitadamente. _

_–Sí– dijo Deidara, con una maliciosa sonrisa –Yo no estaría enojado si tú no fueras tan estúpidamente engreído. ¿No has querido verlo ó simplemente lo ignoras, hum?_

_–¿Ig… Ignorar el qué?– susurre de manera ronca._

_–Que eres un completo idiota, hum– dijo Deidara torciendo los ojos, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios._

_La noche cubría el cielo. Las estrellas eran las únicas que nos podían ver desde las alturas. Las estrellas que siempre había mirado solitario y que ahora me miraban, mientras Deidara chocaba sus labios contra los míos suavemente. _

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Etto... bueno. No sé cómo es que lo he acabado ni nada. Estaba bajo la dosis de gomitas de San Luis Potosí :D No me ha gustado demasiado, porque sienot que le falta algo. Pero encima de que era convertir a Deidara en seme y además con Itachi, era que acostumbro a ver estos dos con toques en mis fics, pero siempre acabando uno con ese peculiar personaje que es Kisame , con ese bello pelirrojo que es Sasori ó ó el gracioso Tobi (a los cuales extraño mucho), lo único que me quedo fue esto u-u<p>

Sin embargo, Mary espera que les haya gustado. Y pide de favor que le dejen un review para saber que su esfuerzo no ha sido en vano.

Me retiro nuevamente deseandoles felices fiestas (ó recalentado, aquí en México xD) y que sigan disfrutando de los últimos días del 2011 y que empiecen el año nuevo con una sonrisa al estilo Deidara sempai samma (Claro, no incendien ó hagan explotar cosas además de cohetes ¬¬U) y eviten el exceso de Alcohol xD

Matta ne~


End file.
